Gold Digger
Gold Digger by '' Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx'' is featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by Artie, Mercedes, and Will. In hopes to get the Glee Club more motivated, Will decides to sing this song, while helping them practice for the assembly. During the performance, a cutaway scene shows Terri and her family, looking at houses, implying that the song is indirectly about her. Lyrics Mercedes: She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie the bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said, "I can tell you rock I can tell by your charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by your charm (I gotta leave) And your arm but I'm lookin' for the one," (I gotta leave) Have you seen her? New Directions: No, we ain't seen her (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get, get, get, get down, oh) Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) Eighteen years, Eighteen years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of your kids, got you for eighteen years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby mama's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy your shorty Tyco with your money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with your money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, your money (She give me money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) Holla we want pre-nup New Directions: We want a pre-nup, yeah! (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get, get, get, get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get, get, get, get down, oh) New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, get down She give me money Will (New Directions): Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yeah, yeah, when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (Get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head, get down (I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head (Get get get get down oh) New Directions: She give me money, when I'm in need Trivia *This is the first time Will is seen performing with New Directions. *Amber Riley and Kevin McHale are not credited in the song on the album. *Matthew Morrison has since performed this song in many of his major solo concert appearances. *The lyrics of this song briefly appear in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, when Rachel is trying to find songs to perform at the 2014 Invitationals. She even remarks that this song is "fun". Gallery 6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a5b75b1a970c-800wi.jpg 424142 1271687741450 full.jpg Glee - Golddigger.jpg gold digger.jpg gold-diggerESTE.jpg images (5)Q.jpg images (6)q.jpg matthew-morrison-glee-showmance-gold-digger.jpg GoldKurtcedes.jpg GLEE - Gold Digger.jpg rsz_vlcsnap-2010-03-01-12h18m35s215.jpg tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8yj6uV8bm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif s102golddigger.gif gold digger season 1.jpg gold digger.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One